1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a method of forming a fine pattern, and more particularly a method of forming a fine pattern of less than submicron order in a manufacturing of a VLSI (Very Large Scale Integrated Circuit).
2. Prior Art
Photoresists have been conventionally used for forming a pattern in manufacturing of LSI. Among two types of photoresists, a positive resist having resolution superior to that of a negative resist is generally used for forming a fine pattern of less than submicron order. However, with such a positive resist, it is ordinary that fine space pattern or opening pattern inferior to the resolution is only formed.
In addition, as a result of the fact that light having a short wavelength is used for exposure in the formation of pattern of submicron order in recent years, the depth of a focus becomes shallow, resulting in difficulty in coping with such a circumstance that there is any offset on a substrate.